Optimus Prime and Wheeljack vs Organization XIII
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Optimus a Prime and Wheeljack have to fight Organization XIII. To save Cybertron and the multiverse. No flames! I don't own transformers or kingdom hearts


**Ron (the badass glitch) and Drake (the Prince Toa): S'up, bros!**

**Ron: That's right we have a new chapter of the badass glitch.**

**Drake: Wait I thought we were doing the Prince Toa?**

**Ron: I've been here longer then you, so it's the badass glitch.**

**Drake: Yeah right, I wanna show Cleo how awesome I am!**

**Ron: No I wanna show Crumbelina, how awesome I am without powers.**

**Optimus Prime: (walks in) Actually we are posting the Prime. **

**Drake: oh course. So are you gotta team up with Deadpool?**

**Optimus Prime: Actually, I'll be teaming up with fellow Justice Rangers in this story.**

**Ron: But Deadpool will be in the story?**

**Optimus prime: Yes. Shimigamilover2** **requested I team up with Spawn, Kratos, and Hesiberg, but I refuse because they're on their own side.**

**Ron: Yeah I looked them up. I agree with you on that.**

**Drake: Anyway can we get on to the Prime?**

**Optimus Prime: Go ahead.**

**i don't own transformers or kingdom hearts. Or any other character in this story.**

Our story begins on the planet called Cybertron, the war between the Autobots and Decepticons is over. Knock out has joined team Prime, the remaining Vehicons are being forced to rebuild the planet. Megatron has left Cybertron and the allspark is now with Primus,making the planet fully restore.

A/N: This is an AU, if Optimus didn't became one with the allspark.

Optimus Prime is walking around the landing bay to see how contrustion is so doing. "Bulkhead, how is the landing bay doing?" Optimus Prime asked.

"The Vehicons may suck in combact and firefights, they also suck more in contrustion." Bulkhead replied. Then he hears a Vehicon screams and falls to the ground. "Hey what did I say?!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Safety first, I know." Said the Vehicon and gets back to work.

"I wish we had the Constructicons, they would build this place faster than a Vehicon putting a puzzle together." Said Bulkhead.

"Have faith Bulkhead, they're all we got but others will come. Just give them some time." Said Optimus Prime and walks away.

Meanwhile in Kaon's communication room Ratchet is fixing the control panel so the Autobots can send a signal to all Transformers that Cybertron is restored. "This is what I missed Cybertronian technology." Said Rachet testing the signal.

"Anyone come in?! There are Nobodies attacking the Destiny islands! Send help!" Sora reported on the computer.

"Optimus! We have a situlation!" Said Racthet.

Meanwhile in the Destiny islands Optimus Prime and Wheeljack exit the universal bridge and see a lot of Nobodeis attacking the place. Sora and Riku are trying to hold them off. "Let's dance." Said Wheeljack taking his swords out and his faceplate on and charges at the nobodies.

Wheeljack slices the Dusk nobodies and sword fights with the samurai nobodies. Optimus Prime takes out the Star Saber and attacks the Samurai nobodies. "Wheeljack behind you!" Optimus Prime reported.

Wheeljack turns around and sees a berserker coming towards him, he takes out his energon whip and uses it to grab the Bersker's weapon and beats the berserker with his own weapon. "Hammer time." Said Wheeljack.

"Thanks for helping us you guys." Said Sora.

"No problem." Said Wheeljack.

"Why would the Nobodies attack here? I don't see Xemnas, Xigbar, or Saïx around here." Said Optimus Prime.

Then they hear giant footsteps coming towards them. It was the Twlight thorn from Kingdom hearts 2. "Scrap." Said Wheeljack.

"That's not good." Said Riku.

Twlight thorn sees our heroes and about to strike. Wheeljack takes his blasters out and opens fire on the big Nobody. But it doesn't feel any pain until he shoots the head. "Aim for the head!" Said Wheeljack.

Optimus Prime turns his jetpack on and takes off. "I'm on it!" Said Optimus Prime and flies towards Twilight thorn. Twlight thorn throws a ball of energy at Optimus Prime, Optimus uses the Star Saber and swings a wave of energy and destroys the ball of energy. Then he charges at the Twlight thorn and stabs it in the head.

Twlight thorn is faded into oblivion. "That's why he's a Prime." Said Wheeljack.

"We must return to Cybertron." Said Optimus Prime. He opens a universal bridge he walks to the portal but he was blocked by invisible force. "By the allspark."

"It looks like it's blocked." Said Riku.

"Wait a minute. It was a distraction!" Said Wheeljack.

"Clever for a Wrecker." Said a voice on the communicator.

"Xemnas." Said Optimus Prime.

"Correct, I have taken over Cybertron and you and Wheeljack can't do a damn thing about it." Said Xemnas.

"Don't count on it, Xemnas. We'll get back to our world and kill you." Said Wheeljack.

"I have a block on your world. Nobody can get in or out. Even as I speak the rest of Organization XIII is taking over each world, one by one." Said Xemnas and hangs up.

"We need to stop Xemnas before it's too late." Said Optimus Prime.

"Good, I got a fix on all the members of Organization XIII." Said Wheeljack. "I think if we kill them all we'll get to Xemnas."

"Then let's roll." Said Optimus Prime.

Meanwhile on Cybertron, the Samurai Nobodies put all of Team Prime in the prison cells except for Smokescreen. "Hm, find the other one." Said Xemnas commanding the the Dragoons.

The Dragoons nod in aproval and search for Smokescreen. Smokescreen is hiding in six cannons, a amusement park on Cybertron. "Man I hope Prime and Wheeljack hurry back." Said Smokescreen. "It's just me and Xemnas."

**Ron: That is so cool.**

**Drake: Yeah it was cool.**

**Onua: (Walks in) Ron, Drake Benson wants us right away.**

**Ron, Drake, and Onua enter the lab.**

**Ron: You wanted to see us Benson?**

**Benson: Yes, you know those two Predacons Darksteel and Skylynx? Well look at where they're going.**

**They look at the map of Cybertron and see Darksteel and Skylynx heading straight to Darkmount.**

**Drake: They're heading straight to Darkmount!**

**Onua: We need to get there. **

**Benson: You're right Onua. Eagle, Sofia and Gnarly can't handle them.**

**Alex: (the badass glitch) I better go too. Onua and I are part of Smoke's trio.**

**Laval: I better tag along too. **

**Benson: Ok, Ratchet open the Universal bridge.**

**The universal bridge opens and Ron, Drake, Alex, Onua, Laval, Muscle man and Hi five ghost go through the universal bridge to Darkmount on Cyberton. **

**Benson gets a call and I'm on the other line.**

**Me: Benson, did you show them the story?**

**Benson: Ron and Drake did I also send a team to Darkmount, to help Eagle's team.**

**Me: Good, you readers please review, Kay.**


End file.
